Forever
by UVABuffyFan
Summary: Totally AU. Buffy is new to Sunnydale, looking for some friends. She finds that, and much more. BA! My first fic, so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Distribution: Want...Take...Have.  
  
AN: I'm a new member...I know this is short, but I'm trying to figure out the site before I post any super long chapters. Bear with me here! Reviews are appreciated!  
  
"Buffy," Joyce Summers called up the stairs to her only daughter.  
  
"I'm up, Mom!" groaned Buffy.  
  
"Don't wanna be late for your first day!" called Joyce cheerfully. Too cheerfully, Buffy thought.  
  
"No...we wouldn't want that," Buffy muttered sarcastically. She was not looking forward to her first day at Sunnydale High School. She had loved her old LA high school, Hemery High. There, she was popular, she was the Fiesta Queen, and she was a cheerleader. Here, in this tiny town where the nearest shopping mall was 45 minutes away, no one would care about those things. Buffy had hated having to leave LA, but her mother had been offered a job at a gallery in Sunnydale. Since her parents had divorced, money had been tight, so this job was an offer that Joyce couldn't refuse, and Buffy didn't blame her. She just wished she could have refused to come along.  
  
After eating a quick breakfast, she threw together an outfit that would have been incredibly cool had she been headed to Hemery. She didn't know what the students here wore, and she was hoping to make a good impression.  
  
As her mother's jeep pulled up to the school, Buffy just stared. She debated jumping out of the car and just running away, but decided against it. She would have to face this sooner or later.  
  
"Okay! Have a good time. I know you're gonna make friends right away, just think positive," Joyce said. She could tell that her daughter was nervous.  
  
I hope she's right, thought Buffy. She'd had plenty of friends in LA, but this was a new school. She'd have to start from scratch. With a final deep breath, she said good bye to her mother and headed off into the sea of people.  
  
TBC...with much longer chapters, I promise, just as soon as I figure this out! Review please! 


	2. Chemistry

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did.  
  
**Distribution:** Want...take...have.  
  
**Summary:** Buffy's new to Sunnydale, looking for friends...and more.  
  
**A/N:** Does anybody know how to make this site accept asterisks and stuff? I'm trying to put them in to delineate the different sections, and I can't get the site to accept them!  
  
**A/N2:** Thanks so much for the reviews, **Britt**, **urangel**, and **buffyangel4eva**!!! I wasn't expecting any for this first part...it's so short and pretty boring! They made me want to write more!

_(Last chapter we left Buffy just as she was about to begin her first day at Sunnydale HS.)_

* * *

"Arrgh!!!" Buffy cried, frustrated. She had been trying to open her locker for the past few minutes, with no luck. She slammed her head into the locker. _This is SO not shaping up to be a good day_, she groaned inwardly.  
  
"You have to hit it...just below the lock; then it'll open. That's the locker I had last year." Buffy looked up to see short red head laughing at her predicament. "I'm Willow Rosenberg," the girl smiled sweetly.  
  
"Buffy Summers." _She's not exactly what I'd call stylish, but she seems nice_, Buffy thought as she mentally assessed the girl. "I'm new; I just moved here with my mom from LA."  
  
"Wow, LA, cool! Sunnydale may seem a little boring to you then, but I promise, we find ways to have fun! What's your first class, I can help you find it," Willow offered, grabbing her books out of her locker.  
  
"Umm...French. Ugh, hate French, I'm no good at it." Buffy hadn't gotten the best grades back at Hemery, and she wasn't looking forward to a repeat of last year's report card season.  
  
"Ooh, yay! That's my first class, too. Come on, you can meet my best friend Xander. You'll like him...he's funny, and sweet, and he's got a great smile, and –"  
  
"Woah!" Buffy cut Willow's rambling short. "Sounds like somebody's got a crush," she said with a grin.  
  
"Me? Xander? N-n-no! He's just my friend," Willow protested, blushing!  
  
"Sure, whatever you say" laughed Buffy. She had already decided to help this girl get her man. All she really needed was a makeover...some better clothes, makeup, hair...Buffy couldn't wait to make the transformation!

* * *

Buffy's day had gone pretty well so far. She'd met Xander, who had been just as funny as Willow had promised. At lunch she had met some of the "popular" girls; the girls she used to be one of. She had watched Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall and their groupies as they had walked into the lunch room, acting like they owned it. They reminded her so much of her old life. And yet, as she had turned her attention back to the joke Xander had been telling, she had decided that she was happier with these two people, who seemed to like her for who she really was, not how she looked, who she dated, or what she wore.  
  
Buffy's last class of the day was Chemistry, which she had with both Xander and Willow. She surveyed the people coming into the classroom as she waited for Dr. Gregory to start class. That was when she saw him...  
  
He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, with spiky brown hair and a gorgeous body. His chocolate brown eyes were dark and full of kindness. He wore black jeans and a deep red shirt, that brought out his gorgeous eyes. 

"Who is that?" Buffy asked, awed.  
  
"Oh, that's Liam Angelus...but he goes by Angel. Stupid nickname, if you ask me," Xander replied, jealous of way Buffy was looking at Angel. Xander had hoped he'd have a chance with this gorgeous new girl, especially since they were already friends."  
  
"Xander!" Willow chastised, "He's actually really nice, Buffy. Not to mention handsome...pretty much every girl in school is in love with him."  
  
"I don't blame them..." whispered Buffy. _This school year is definitely shaping up to be more exciting than I'd expected._

_

* * *

_

Angel had put off going to class long enough; he finally walked through the door into Dr. Gregory's room and scanned the room for his friends. That was when he saw her...  
  
She was sitting with Willow and Xander, two kids who he knew by name, but not much more. She had long blonde hair that fell in soft strands around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal clear green. She was wearing a short brown skirt that accentuated her toned, tanned legs, and a low cut, pale blue shirt. _Who is that?_ He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _This has the potential to be the best school year ever._

_

* * *

_

TBC...with reviews! And I think I finally figured out the formatting! 


	3. The Bronze

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Wish I did.  
  
**Distribution**: Want...take...have.  
  
**Summary**: Buffy's new to Sunnydale, looking for friends...and more.

* * *

"So Buff, how was your first day? Are you just loving the coolness that is Sunnydale?" Buffy and Xander were sitting by the fountain outside the school, waiting for Willow, who had stopped by the library.  
  
"It's really not that bad, Xand. I think I may actually like it here," said Buffy, thinking of the handsome boy from her chemistry class. "So what do you people do for fun around here?"  
  
"Bronzing."  
  
"Bronzing? You bronze things for fun?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"The Bronze. It's a club...pretty much the only cool place in Sunnydale. Will and I go there a lot. There's dancing and food and stuff. We're going tonight; you should come."  
  
"Okay, I will. So...does Angel go to the Bronze?"

* * *

Later that night, Buffy stood in front of her closet, mentally reviewing and rejecting every outfit she owned. She held a shiny black dress up to the mirror. 

"Hi! I'm an enormous slut!"

Next came a blue floral dress: "Hello! Would you like a copy of The Watchtower?" She sighed, "I used to be so good at this."

She finally settled on a gold, sleeveless dress that just brushed her knees. Zipping up her boots, she headed out the door, secretly hoping she'd see Angel.

* * *

As Angel walked into the Bronze, he scanned the crowd, looking for the blonde goddess he'd seen in class today. By asking around, he'd learned that her name was Buffy Summers, that she was from LA, and that most of the guys in the school already had their eyes on her.  
  
"Hey, Peaches! Over here, mate."  
  
"Spike, I told you never to call me that. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out robbing a bank or something?" Spike, Angel's longtime friend, had been kicked out of school last year, and was currently living in an apartment with his also-rebellious sister, Faith.  
  
Spike ignored Angel's comment. His eyes widened as he looked over Angel's shoulder at the girl who had just walked into the Bronze. "Bloody hell, mate, get a load of _that_. That is one hell of a woman."  
  
Angel turned to see the girl he'd been thinking about all day walking over to a table where Xander and Willow were seated. She looked absolutely gorgeous, he completely agreed with Spike. He glanced over at Spike and saw him eyeing Buffy lustily. 

"That's Buffy. Don't get any ideas, either, Spike. She's not your type."  
  
"Anything that looks good is my type, Peaches. What?! You wanna keep her all to yourself or something? Come on, man, share the wealth. After I'm done with her, you can have her...how's that sound?" Spike was known for treating women terribly, and Angel wasn't about to let him anywhere near Buffy.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that Spike. You're disgusting, you know that! Stay away from her, I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. I'm outta here," said a very pissed off Spike.  
  
As Spike walked off, Angel decided he couldn't wait any longer. He started preparing himself to go over and introduce himself to the girl he couldn't get out of his mind.

* * *

Buffy was only half paying attention to Xander's conversation. She was more focused on Angel. When she'd walked in, she'd spotted him talking to a guy with peroxide blonde hair, who had leered at her as she'd walked past them. Now that the boy had stormed out, Buffy was silently willing Angel to come over to her table.  
  
"Buffy, earth to Buffy?" Willow was waving a hand in front of Buffy's face. 

"Sorry, Will...I was elsewhere."

"Elsewhere, with Angel, you mean?" Willow grinned knowingly.

"Am I that transparent? Sorry guys, no more thinking about boys. I'm totally focused...what were you talking about Xander?"

"I was just saying that –"

"Oh, my God! He's coming over here. Will, does my hair look okay?" Buffy instantly forgot anything Xander was talking about as she saw Angel headed over to her table.

* * *

TBC..sorry this one's so short...we have company coming and I have to get ready. Thanks to all those who reviewed!


End file.
